


closer

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Ryou's falling deep, deep, deeper.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Kudos: 13





	closer

Ryou's vision is blurring, eyes tripping over themselves to look at Bakura's face, but he can't _see_ , he can only feel the squeeze of those bony, cruel hands around his neck, crushing him, making him feel alive.

Bakura's inside him, Ryou's legs locked around his waist, his eyes narrowed as he fucks inside his host's body and hisses in his ear whatever he wants. Those hands are still tightening around Ryou's neck, his back pushed up against the wall, slammed roughly whenever Bakura's punishing thrusts shove him harder.

"Bakura," he manages, in a choked whisper, his voice barely audible. "I—"

Mumbling something under his breath, Bakura finally lets go, his hands keeping Ryou pressed against the wall as hiss eyes squeeze shut, and it's _over._

And then Ryou is empty, left on the floor, spluttering for breath and leaking all over his stomach as Bakura stares at him in cold, hollow satisfaction.

The life is already seeping out of him.

(Why had it felt so good?)

"Thank you," Ryou finally says, his lips twisting into a wobbly shadow of a smile, not daring to look at Bakura.


End file.
